


tripping and falling (for you)

by gvkstae



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, M/M, i guess, they both like each other it's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvkstae/pseuds/gvkstae
Summary: Prompt: "I didn’t fall for you. You fucking tripped me."





	tripping and falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [tumblr](http://arthusa.tumblr.com/post/181427857195/prompt-destiel-w-i-didnt-fall-for-you-you)

Castiel had a little delay at home, because of his cat, which meant he was going to be late to his first class, one of the most important he had. It wasn’t his fault though! How was he supposed to know that his cat would get himself in the dishwasher without being able to get out? Thankfully, Castiel got there on time, and saved the poor kitty from a terrible fate.

Walking (more like running), to the other side of campus - which stills confuses him, because why would they make the rooms so far away from the actually university? -, and so worried about the fact he was late, he doesn’t notice in his surroundings and before he can spell ‘fuck’ he trips over something.

_Great, just Great Castiel._  First he’s late and now this? Seems like God is really on his side today. Dizzy, he sits and rubs his coat from the dirt of the floor and picks up his books from the ground, at least they weren’t damaged.

“Looks like you fell for me.” 

Wait a damn second. That was a human’s voice. Did someone tripped him? He lifts his head putting his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. Beautiful green eyes and freckles was the first thing he saw, and they couldn’t belong to one person: Dean Winchester. You may ask yourselves how did Castiel know? Let’s just he has had a big crush for this douche for a few months now.

Dean will try to make people think it but he isn’t as much of an asshole as he shows it to be. He’s smart, even though he pretends to be there just because he has to. In conclusion, Dean is a soft boy and even though he’s mean sometimes, he doesn’t really meant to be like that, at least that’s what Castiel believes in.

“I didn’t fell for you. You fucking tripped me!”

The green eyed boy was smiling at him and Castiel really liked that smile, he could just stare at it forever and forget the world. Dean shifts and lifts his hand in a gesture to help Castiel up. Castiel accepts it, of course, he wouldn’t miss this opportunity for anything. 

Maybe it was the impulse of the pulling but Castiel ends up standing really close to Dean, breathing the same air.  _Class. Important. Late._  And just like that he is out of the daze he has been in the past few minutes and takes a step back.

“Shit,” he looks at his watch. “I’m so late!”

“Late for what?” Dean looks at him confused.

“Class!”

Wait a second. Dean is supposed to be in that class too so why was he here? As Castiel said before, he worried about college he wouldn’t just miss class without a good reason.

“Cas,” Dean says his name softly making him look up. “The teacher sent an email two days ago saying we wouldn’t have class today.”

“Wha-” thinking about it Castiel hasn’t checked his email in a week because he has been so busy with this one very important essay. So he was all worried for nothing. Maybe it was still worth it since he’s talking to Dean at the moment.

“Hey,” Dean grabs his attention once again, this time with a little pink color on his cheeks. “What to go grab a cup of coffee and chat for a while until the next class?” He was nervous, Castiel could tell.

He blinked a few times. Dean Winchester was asking him if he wanted to grab coffee with him. Could this be considered a date? He has been dreaming about this moment for a while, he didn’t think it was actually going to happen.

Castiel smiled, “Sure Dean.”

And then they both walked, step in step, to the closest coffee shop outside of campus. What Castiel didn’t know is that Dean has been waiting for this moment for a while, and the smiled he carried in his face was not only because of Castiel but also because it finally happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If possible give me any kind of feed back! :)


End file.
